Roti susu dan cumi-cumi
by Imorz
Summary: Oikawa ingin menangis haru. Iwaizumi datang membawa dua hadiah. [ selamat ulang tahun, tooru! ].


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Roti Susu dan Cumi-Cumi © Imorz

Oikawa ingin menangis haru. Iwaizumi datang membawa dua hadiah.

* * *

_Selamat ulang tahun, Oikawa-_san!

Suara tersebut menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan _gym_. Sampai Oikawa terlentang di kasur kamar, ia masih mengingat jelas dahsyat dengungnya. Titik air mata, rasa haru, suka cita, semua jadi satu menjadi satu momentum. Oikawa ingin memeluk seluruh anggota timnya, anggota yang selalu menjadi kebanggannya setiap saat, sayang tangannya hanya dua, hanya mampu memeluk Matsukawa dan Hanamaki yang berada paling dekat saat itu. Sebuket bunga berada digenggaman, beserta tiga-empat kotak hadiah terikat tali pita mancawarna dalam pelukan; mendadak memang ingin punya tangan lebih dari dua agar mampu memegangi semua hadiah yang diterima.

Itu masih tidak seberapa. Meski hadiah dari anggota timnya adalah yang paling membuatnya senang (tidak ingin menyebut hadiah dari Matsukawa, duh, lelaki itu memberinya sekotak sereal cokelat, ada-ada saja), para penggemar yang memang sudah jauh-jauh hari memasang alarm untuk hari paling krusial untuk sang idola; memberi Oikawa berbagai hadiah mahal seperti jam tangan, baju, jaket, topi, sepatu. Ada pula yang memberinya tiket liburan ke Hongkong dan pernak-pernik alien.

Oikawa terkekeh membaca semua surat yang ditulis untuknya. Tentu milik duo Matsukawa dan Hanamaki adalah yang paling kocak, curiga di masa depan bukannya jadi atlit voli, justru jadi pelawak legendaris. Tulisan milik Kyotani juga tidak kalah membuatnya haru. Isinya lebih banyak berterima kasih kepada Oikawa—ah, Oikawa pun turut berterima kasih. Surat kalian membawa tawa malam ini.

Iwaizumi Hajime ada acara keluarga sejak kemarin. Tidak ada kabarnya hingga sekarang. Oikawa memaklumi jika Iwaizumi tidak dapat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya hari ini. Lelaki itu, mungkin, sedang duduk bosan di ruang tengah, mendengarkan cerita masa lalu nenek dan kakeknya, sembari mengunyah kukis buatan rumah. Menggerutu mengapa nenek bisa-bisanya terpikat dengan kakeknya yang _playboy_—duh, beliau memang sering membanggakan daftar mantan-mantannya yang berlembar-lembar. Oikawa tahu hal itu, dikutip dari Iwaizumi sendiri.

"Oikawa?"

Oikawa terperanjat. Surat-surat yang tersusun di perutnya berserakan turun ke alas kasur, seketika ketika ia buru-buru duduk. Namanya ditutur oleh suara yang amat ia kenal, amat sangat familiar sehingga rasanya ingin segera membuka pintu kamar demi memastikan.

"Apa dia di kamar mandi, ya? Oi, Oikawa? Kau di dalam?"

Oikawa meneguk ludah. "Iwa-_chan_?"

Pintu terbuka. Oikawa terperangah melihat Iwaizumi berada di ambang pintu dengan setelan khasnya. Oh, jaket jin itu memang seleranya sekali.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka? Mau kita mengobrol berhalat pintu, huh?"

"Iwa-_chan_..."

Iwaizumi masuk dengan leluasa setelah menutup pintu. Ia membawa kantung plastik cukup besar. "Kukira kau sudah tidu—oi, oi, kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Terus apa kalau tidak menangis? Hidungmu mulai ke luar ingus," ucap Iwaizumi sambil menunjuk hidung lawannya.

Oikawa cepat menyapu air mata dengan lengan. "Aku kira kau tidak akan pulang sampai besok, sampai ulang tahunku lewat."

Iwaizumi menoleh pada Oikawa, ia diam sejenak, kemudian menyerahkan plastik tadi. "Hadiah untukmu."

Oikawa mengerjap melihat isi plastik. "Sungguh? Yang benar saja." Ia mengeluarkan semuanya hinga bercampur bersama surat-surat yang terbuka. "Sepuluh roti susu? Ini hadiahku? Kau anggap aku apa, Iwa-_chan_?"

"Hadiahmu yang satu lagi sudah kuberikan pada Ibumu."

"Apa?"

"Cumi-cumi."

"Oleh-oleh dari keluargamu?"

"_Bingo_."

Sontak Oikawa melempar plastik tadi ke wajah Iwaizumi, sementara Iwaizumi tenggelam dalam tawa sampai memegangi perut. Oikawa menggerutu, ia duduk membelakangi sambil terus berbicara mengenai hadiah picisan dari sahabatnya. Sepuluh roti susu dan cumi-cumi, sungguh amat sangat kreatif, saking kreatifnya, sampai Oikawa ingin memukul bokong Iwaizumi dengan sapu.

"Tapi, Oikawa. Aku bersedia pulang lebih dulu, karena ini semua."

Oikawa berbalik. "Karena ingin memberiku buah tangan cumi-cumi?"

"Ya, itu juga termasuk. Juga karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, makanya aku izin lebih dulu pulang sendirian. Orang tuaku masih di tempat nenekku."

"Jadi, kau—"

"Ya, aku tidak singgah ke rumah. Aku langsung ke sini." Iwaizumi mengambil satu roti susu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Oikawa yang tak lagi memasang wajah cemberut. "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga mulai sekarang, kepala Hanamaki tidak lagi jadi sasaran _spike_ setanmu, kasihan nanti dia gegar otak lalu gundul. Matsukawa yang sedih."

Oikawa terbalut tawa. Ia mengambil roti susu yang diberikan Iwaizumi. "Itu terdengar sangat romantis, Iwa-_chan_."

"Bagian yang mana?"

"Bagian yang kau langsung ke sini menemuiku."

"Oh, kukira yang—"

"Aku tidak mendengarkan kalimat setelahnya. Terlalu terpaku pada bagian yang itu. Aku yakin kau ada menyebut nama Makki, tapi ya sudahlah, tidak penting."

Tangan Iwaizumi terangkat mencubit pipi Oikawa. "Aku lupa mendoakan semoga sifat _sampah_-mu yang itu hilang."

"Aww, Iwa-_chan_."

Obrolan selanjutnya lebih banyak mengenai kejadian hari ini. Di mana semua orang berusaha mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Oikawa. Terutama anggota tim voli, yang sudah begitu heboh saat Oikawa menjejak lantai _gym_. Yahaba mengeluarkan konfeti, Kunimi dan Kindaichi memegangi kue, Matsukawa memegang kamera, dan Hanamaki sebagai pembawa acara. Tidak ada latihan, hari itu dikhususkan untuk Oikawa seorang.

Iwaizumi pun turut membaca surat-surat untuk Oikawa yang isinya banyak berupa doa-doa. Surat-surat tadi lebih banyak dari penggemar, yang tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata di depan Oikawa secara langsung, maka mereka utarakan ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Senyum Iwaizumi terpatri, ia turut bahagia.

"Iwa-_chan_."

"Hmm?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, tanpa perlu kau memberiku roti susu atau cumi-cumi, aku tetap senang melihat kaudatang sebelum hari ulang tahunku berakhir. Tadi itu, mataku memang sudah berkaca-kaca."

Iwaizumi berhenti membaca, ia menatap Oikawa yang tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu tampak senang, dari mimiknya dapat terbaca jelas. Diam-diam Iwaizumi bersyukur telah mengambil keputusan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ibunya juga meminta anaknya segera menemui Oikawa setelah tahu Oikawa berulang tahun hari ini.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat Oikawa yang terus senyam-senyum, Iwaizumi mengambil roti susu yang sudah terbuka dan ia jejalkan ke dalam mulut Oikawa. "Habiskan."

Oikawa menyahut tidak jelas. "Mmmf hmmf mmph?!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga senang ada di sini. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun."

Senyum Oikawa kembali terpatri. Ia mengunyah roti—kunyah, kunyah, teguk, lagu memegangi tangan Iwaizumi.

"Tidurlah di sini malam ini."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a.n: selamat ulang tahun, tooru ;-; semoga kamu masih tetap akan dimunculkan furudate-sensei ;;;;;-;;;;;


End file.
